


Anonymous Gay

by Tdreaming87



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdreaming87/pseuds/Tdreaming87
Summary: Elio and Oliver have an awkward reunion when they both find themselves looking for a hookup in New York City





	Anonymous Gay

Gay Anonymous 

Summer 1984- New York City

Oliver:

I’ve been married for year a now. Lucy is a wonderful woman and I to love her, in a way. Not in a way a husband should love his wife though. It is getting harder to deny a fundamental truth about myself. I’m gay. I’m a gay man. I’m a bit terrified to admit that, but it’s true. I’ve been hiding it for so long that I don’t know any other way to live. Since last summer and my experience with Elio, I’m having trouble staying “in the closet” as they say. I have sex with my wife regularly, but I’m not satisfied. I can’t even cum with picturing Lucy as a man. I want her to be Elio. I did have some regular guys I would meet up with for sex. Those guys know I’m married now, and I can’t risk them telling Lucy. In a weird way I want to stay married to her and I don’t want to hurt her. 

Before leaving my office for the day I stop in one of the university bathrooms. A flyer on the wall attracted my attention:

“Do you have a secret? A big gay secret?  
If you want a discrete, anonymous, and safe place to  
meet other men for a quick fuck, call us. We  
will match you with someone to satisfy your needs.  
No names will be asked or given. Our service is free and completely  
anonymous. Call 221-717-5555.”

I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. An advertisement for the very thing I wanted, uncomplicated, no attachment fucking. I take the flyer from the wall and go back to my office to make the call. 

A pleasant-sounding woman answers the phone she asks me some questions about me. My height, weight, hair and eye color. She asks if I like to dominate for dominated. I answer honestly. She said this information will be used to find me compatible sex partner. She then asks what type of guy I’m interested in. I describe Elio.  
“Twinks are a very popular choice.” She says coolly.  
“Twinks?” I ask. I was not familiar with this term.  
“Yes, meaning young slender men. Like the one you described. Is that what you want?”  
“That’s exactly want I want.”

Two hours later I’m waiting in a room in Hyatt Regency downtown. Waiting for a man I don’t to know to come and fuck me. I’m nervous, but also very excited. I have two drinks from the mini bar to calm my nerves. I hear a light knocking on the door. This man was finally here, and I would be able to enjoy sex for the first time in months.  
“Oh my God!” I can’t believe my eyes when I open the door.  
“Elio!”

I’m shocked to see him here. I step back from the door. I can’t understand why he is the one who showed up here.  
“Oliver?” He is clearly just as confused as I am. “I don’t understand.”  
“Neither do I.” I say. This is totally bizarre.  
“I saw a flyer in a record store bathroom.” He says.  
“I probably saw the same flyer in a bathroom at the University.” I say.  
We both stare at each for a minute. Neither of us knowing what to say. This is a very awkward reunion  
“I should go.” He says.  
“No.” I say closing the door. “Please stay.”  
I had forgotten how much this person affected me. Last summer I fell in love with him. But I knew we couldn’t be together. It took me months to feel normal again after leaving Italy. I had no contact with him since then. But now, here he is, standing in this hotel room which we are both in for one purpose.  
“Elio.” I say and reach out to touch his arm. He backs away from my touch.  
“I can’t believe this!” He says and stalks to the window. His back towards me. “All I wanted was to find a man to fuck with no strings or emotional involvement. I need someone to make to me forget about…” He stops and turns to face me. I can see tears forming in is wide beautiful eyes.  
“To forget about me.” I finish his sentence.  
“It almost killed me when you left.” He says. He is staring down at his feet now. His words were killing me now. 

I step toward him and pull him into my arm. I can’t resist him. He leans into me and almost goes completely limp in my arms. I hold him tightly against me. God! He feels the same. He looks and smells the same. I almost think I’m back in that room in Crema. He pulls away from him. I don’t want him too.  
“This is so weird.” She says with a childlike giggle.  
“Why the hell are you in New York anyway?” I asked because he’s not supposed to be in the city let alone be in this room with me.  
“My Dad is doing a summer lecture and NYU and I decided to come along.” He shrugs. He still has an innocent quality that is driving me crazy.  
“And what, you just decided you wanted a gay anonymous hookup?”  
“I don’t know what I wanted.” He says. He has that lost looked on his face that I saw before in the bedroom of the villa, after we slept together. “I guess I just wanted to see if it would feel the same, you know, with someone else. I haven’t been with anyone since you.” 

I can’t stand it any longer. I need to be with him. I reach out and pull him into my arms again. This time he doesn’t resist me. Our bodies press together tightly. It’s making my dick hard. I know he feel it pressing into him. He grinds against me. “Elio.” I groan. He pulls away and unbuttons my pants just enough that he can get his hand inside and up my cock in his hands. I groan and press myself into his palm  
“Elio, we should stop.” I don’t want to stop but I don’t want to take advantage of him like this.  
“Why? We are both here for this. Isn’t that why you came here, to fuck someone?”  
“Yes, but I didn’t expect it to be you.”  
“I didn’t expect it to be you either.” He says, he’s now focused his green eyes on mine. His intense stare makes me nervous. I take his face in my hands and kiss him. The kiss is deep and wonderful. I run my hand down his back and grab is cute little ass. He reaches down and pushes my pants down. My cock is very hard. He encircles it with his fingers.  
“You want this Oliver?”  
“Yes, you know that I do.”  
“I want this too. I have not stopped thinking about you.”  
Next think I now he is on his knees in front me taking my cock in his mouth. His mouth is warm and wet and feels so fucking good on my cock. I can’t help but thrust my hips forward, pushing my cock deep into throat. It feels so good I can’t control myself.  
“I’m going cum.” I can’t hold it any longer. I stand over him and cum all over his beautiful face.  
We are both breathing heavily. He doesn’t say anything; he just gets up and goes into the bathroom. When he comes out his face is clean, and he is also totally naked. Was his cock always that big or has be grown since I’ve seen him? It doesn’t matter because I want him. I want to feel his cock inside me. He is hard as he approaches me, and he removes my clothes until I’m totally naked too. We don’t need to say anything to each other. Even though it has been a whole year since we’ve spoken, we still can communicate without words. I get on the bed and kneel, I’m so ready for him to fuck me. I feel his hand on back. I also feel his cock rubbing against me. He almost puts it inside me, but he doesn’t. He’s teasing me. I can’t take it for long.  
“Elio, please fuck me!”  
He laughs and slowing pushes his cock into my ass. It feels so good. He’s hesitant at first but he begins to thrust inside of me. I can’t how good he feels. Sex hasn’t felt this good for me in a long time. Having sex with those other men was nothing compared to how Elio is making me feel now. My cock is hard again and I jack off while Elio continues to thrust into me. He is fucking me hard. I did expect him to be so aggressive. It makes me cum again.  
“Oliver!” Elio screams as he cums in my ass. I have never let anyone do that to before. It feels fantastic. Elio doesn’t pull out me and he collapse on the bed, exhausted. He lays on top of me for a bit and then rolls over. I roll and drape myself across his body. Laying my head on his chest I can feel is heartbeat. 

I fall asleep like this. Warped around him. When I wake up Elio is sitting up and staring at me.  
“I forgot how handsome you are.” He says. I reach out and lace my fingers through his. This moment feels so right. I never wanted it end.  
“This doesn’t have to end Oliver.” He says shyly, reading my mind.  
“You know it has to. I’m married.” It saddens me to say this but we both know I speak the truth.  
“Well, I hope it can at least last through dinner. I’m suddenly starving.” He says. We get dressed and walk out of the room, hand in hand, to find a place for dinner.


End file.
